Captain
As the Captain, you're in charge of the station and everyone on it. Make sure the crew is working and productive and any potential threats are seen to. Being a Captain - Basics Welcome aboard, Captain! You have been selected to command the NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus. This is an important role! Never forget that the buck ultimately stops with you! Please be sure to check your luxurious cabin which contains many important items. Please be aware that your all-access ID and ultimate command authority may make you a target for any subversive elements! Be on your guard! Only the most experienced personnel are selected to command NanoTrasen Science Vessels. During legal proceedings, either you or the Head of Personnel are also expected to assume the role of the judge. More often than not, it's best to allow the Head of Personnel to be the judge, especially if you are involved or you believe that Security is particularly biased. As such, the Chain of Command is important for you to know. The Syndicate Threat NanoTrasen vessels are often under threat from various criminal organisations. As Captain, is it your job to manage these threats and make sure that they do not interfere with normal activity aboard the station. Most of the time, your on-board Security forces should be sufficient to deal with the threat. Therefore, you are not expected to have to deal with such matters by yourself, save for when you have not been supplied one, or you feel they are incompetent. Controlling the Crew As Captain, you are in charge. There really is no way to tell you exactly how to run things, many people have different leadership styles. However, as Captain, there are some things you should be aware of: #'Only involve yourself when there is nobody else available to do the job.' If you get involved in every security matter when there's already a Head of Security, it is suggested you get a job change. If there isn't a head for a specific department, get your Head of Personnel to assign a new one. The only exception to this rule is when your Head of Personnel is "absent" as you are the only other Head who can assign people.#'Delegate whenever you can.' If someone says 'Captain, there's a plasma leak!' then you order your Chief Engineer to go fix it. Do NOT attempt to fix it yourself. You will put yourself unnecessarily at risk. #'Follow the Chain of Command.' You command the Heads. The Heads command their departments. Try not to skip them in the decision making process. They are the ones who should know their own departments best .#'Stay alert.' You have a big target on your back. It is likely you'll be a prime Traitor target just for your all-access ID. With this in mind, you may want to spend a fair bit of time lounging in the security of the Bridge. Just make sure you can justify it IC. #'Keep calm and carry on.' As Captain, be prepared to deal with any or all of the following: Incompetent or absent Heads, Traitors and angry crew members banging down the bridge door trying to get in, corrupted AI's on a war path, killer meteor strikes, plagues, faulty electrical gear and the occasional aftermath of a armageddon against the ship, thanks to a range of the above. And it's your job to manage it all. Good luck. Summary You are at the top, and the top can be lonely. The only person with potential to mess things up more than you is the AI. So watch your step, your back and your crew, or you may just find yourself wondering how you've ended up floating in space. Traitoring As a Traitor Captain, you have possibly the easiest job on the station. You'll often have objectives to steal your own stuff, and if not, you have access everywhere anyway. Just complete your objectives as you see fit (with minimal casualties of course). Roleplaying Tips * In terms of roleplaying, you have a lot of freedom. You should really have some basic knowledge of how each department runs, and who the heads of them are, but outside that you could really have as much (or as little) knowledge as you want. You can play with a background in a certain field, but you should NOT be able to do everything (i.e. Being able to setup the Engine single-handedly AND also knowing how to clone people AND knowing how to make bombs is probably going too far). Just remember though, a very incompetent Captain doesn't make too many friends.* Leave Security matters to security, you don't (and shouldn't) need to step in on every criminal situation. You are above the Head of Security in terms of command, but you should defer security matters to him. Only step in if you think that a decision could endanger the station or crew.* Don't think that just because you're the Captain, that you can do anything you want. That's the absolute worst thing to do. You're there to make sure everyone else is doing their job, not to do it for them. Category:Jobs